The invention relates generally to the field of dispensers, and in particular to dispensers from which a material is deposited onto a surface from a tape, e.g., a correction tape, stored in the dispenser.
Correction tape dispensers are used to apply a thin, white, opaque piece of correction tape over visible markings which have been made on a surface. Typically, the tape is used to cover a mistake in text on a piece of paper. After the tape has been applied over the mistake, the correct text can be written on top of the tape to fix the mistake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,898 discloses a fairly typical arrangement of a correction tape dispenser (coating film transfer tool). The tool includes a case 2 formed in a flat box-like shape. Case 2 contains a pay-out reel 6 with a coating film transfer tape T wound thereabout, and a winding reel 7 for collecting the used tape Txe2x80x2. A tape drive D connects the two reels to maintain tension in the tape. The tape includes a backing layer which remains on the reels, and a covering layer for covering the visible image on the surface. Tape T passes around a transfer head H as the tape travels from reel 6 to reel 7. The arrangement of head H causes the tape covering layer to be deposited on the surface contacted by the tape while under pressure from the user.
Tape T and used tape Txe2x80x2 are stored respectively on reels 6 and 7 in a multi-layer thick/single-layer wide arrangement. This way of storing the tape on the reels, and the arrangement of the reels relative to each other and to head H, causes the case to have the flat box-like shape. Having this case in such a shape is less than optimal for a correction tape dispenser. First, the case can at least partially block the user""s view of the material being corrected. Second, users would find a dispenser shaped more along the lines of a writing instrument (e.g. a cylindrically shaped pen or pencil) more natural to use when correcting writing on paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,229 discloses an apparatus for the application of an adhesive film in which the supply reel 5 and take-up reel 11 are both mounted on a shaft or axis 9. The tape is stored on these reels in a manner similar to that described in the previous paragraph (i.e. a multi-layer thick/single-layer wide arrangement). Such an arrangement also results in an apparatus shape having the drawbacks mentioned at the end of the previous paragraph.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, a dispenser for applying a material to a surface includes a spool rotatable about an axis and a quantity of tape stored on the spool. The tape is passed around an applicator head, the head pressing the tape against a surface to deposit at least a portion of the tape on the surface. The applicator head is located substantially along the axis.
In preferred embodiments, the dispenser is similar in shape to a writing instrument, and thus may be naturally and comfortably wielded by a user of the dispenser.
In one aspect, the invention features a dispenser for applying a material to a surface, including a housing, at least a major portion of which is substantially cylindrical; within the housing, a supply spool rotatable about an axis and a quantity of material stored on the supply spool in a plurality of widths wide; and, at one end of the housing, an applicator head about which the material is passed, the head being constructed to press the material against the surface, the head having an edge, over which the material passes, that is disposed at an angle of greater than 5 degrees relative to a plane that is perpendicular to the longitudinal center axis of the housing.
Preferred implementations of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The edge is disposed at an angle of greater than 10 degrees relative to the plane. The edge is disposed at an angle of from about 5 to 30 degrees, and more preferably an angle of from about 10 to 20 degrees, e.g., about 15 degrees. The longitudinal center axis of the housing passes within 1 mm of the lengthwise midpoint of the edge, more preferably through the midpoint. The applicator head exhibits flat-wise flexure when pressed against a surface. The applicator head exhibits edge-wise flexure when pressed against a surface. The edge is defined by a member that is mounted on a flexible tongue. The material is a correction tape. The applicator head is constructed to pivot about an axis. The applicator head pivots about the axis of rotation of the supply spool.
In another aspect, the invention features a dispenser for applying a material to a surface, including a housing, at least a major portion of which is substantially cylindrical; within the housing, a supply spool rotatable about an axis and a quantity of material stored on the supply spool in a plurality of widths wide, the axis of rotation of the spool being substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the housing; and, at one end of the housing, an applicator head about which the material is passed, the head being constructed to press the material against the surface. The head has an edge, over which the material passes, that is positioned so that its lengthwise midpoint is in the vicinity of the longitudinal center axis of the housing so that the housing will not tend to rotate about its longitudinal center axis when the edge is pressed against a surface during use.
Preferred implementations of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The midpoint is within 1 mm of the longitudinal center axis, more preferably the midpoint lies on the longitudinal center axis. The material is a correction tape.
In another aspect, the invention features a dispenser for applying a material to a surface, including a housing, at least a major portion of which is substantially cylindrical; within the housing, a supply spool rotatable about an axis and a quantity of material stored on the supply spool in a plurality of widths wide, the axis of rotation of the spool being substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the housing; and, at one end of the housing, an applicator head about which the material is passed, the head being constructed to press the material against the surface, the head having a burnishing member defining an edge over which the material passes. The burnishing member is mounted on a cantilevered tongue so as to allow the burnishing member to flex flat-wise when the edge is pressed against a surface.
Preferred implementations of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The tongue is constructed to allow the burnishing member to flex edge-wise when the edge is subjected to an edge-wise load. The edge is disposed at an angle of greater than 5 degrees relative to a plane that is perpendicular to the longitudinal center axis of the housing. The longitudinal center axis of the housing passes within 1 mm of the lengthwise midpoint of said edge, preferably the longitudinal center axis of the housing passes through the lengthwise midpoint of said edge.
In another aspect, the invention features a dispenser for applying a material to a surface, including (a) a supply spool rotatable about an axis; a quantity of unused tape stored on the supply spool; (b) an applicator head about which the tape is passed, the head pressing the tape against a surface to deposit a transfer layer of the tape onto the surface, the head defining an edge over which the tape passes, the edge being disposed at an angle of greater than 5 degrees relative to a plane that is perpendicular to the longitudinal center axis of the housing; (c) a housing which surrounds at least a majority of the tape, a substantial portion of the housing being substantially cylindrical in shape; and (d) a support surface constructed to support the tape as it moves from the supply spool to the edge in a manner that prevents the tape from being subjected to a significant edgewise load.
Preferred implementations of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The support surface includes a substantially continuous surface. The support surface includes a ramped portion and a conical portion. The support surface includes a discontinuous, segmented surface. The segmented surface comprises a series of spaced guides, posts or pegs. The material comprises a correction tape, carrying a transfer layer on one surface. The support surface is configured to support the tape only on the surface opposite the surface carrying the transfer layer.
In a further aspect, the invention features a dispenser for applying a material to a surface, including (a) a supply spool rotatable about an axis; (b) a quantity of unused tape stored on the supply spool; (c) an applicator head about which the tape is passed, the head pressing the tape against a surface to deposit a transfer layer of the tape onto the surface, the head defining an edge over which the tape passes; (e) a housing which surrounds at least a majority of the tape; and (f) a support surface constructed to support the tape as it moves from the supply spool to the edge to allow the orientation of the vector normal to the plane of the tape to change from substantially parallel to the edge to substantially perpendicular thereto over an axial distance of less than about 30 mm.
Preferred implementations of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The longitudinal axis of the tape is curved during the change of orientation. The support surface is configured to allow the change of orientation to occur within a radial distance of less than about 5 mm from the longitudinal axis of the housing. The material comprises a correction tape, carrying a transfer layer on one surface. The support surface is configured to support the tape only on the surface opposite the surface carrying the transfer layer.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a dispenser for applying a material to a surface, including (a) a supply spool rotatable about an axis; (b) a quantity of unused tape stored on the supply spool; (c) an applicator head about which the tape is passed, the head pressing the tape against a surface to deposit a transfer layer of the tape onto the surface, the head defining an edge over which the tape passes, the edge being disposed at an angle of greater than 5 degrees relative to a plane that is perpendicular to the longitudinal center axis of the housing; (d) a housing which surrounds at least a majority of the tape, a substantial portion of the housing being substantially cylindrical in shape; and (e) a support surface constructed to support the tape as it moves from the supply spool to the edge, the support surface being configured so that both edges of the tape travel the same distance as the tape moves between the supply spool and the edge.
Preferred implementations of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The material comprises a correction tape, carrying a transfer layer on one surface. The support surface is configured to support the tape only on the surface opposite the surface carrying the transfer layer.